1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wastewater treatment technology and more particularly, to an Anammox wastewater treatment method using microorganism carriers for growing microorganisms for wastewater treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anammox (Anaerobic Ammonium Oxidation) is a globally important microbial process of the nitrogen cycle for wastewater treatment. US 2008/0245730 discloses a process and apparatus for treating an aqueous nitrogeneous liquor by performing ammonia oxidation and denitrification using a biosludge comprising anammox bacteria and ammonia-oxidizing bacteria. In the anammox process, NH4+ works as electron donor and NO2− works as electron acceptor to generate nitrogen gas. The nitrogeneous components, in particular, ammonium nitrogen, are therefore removed. Further, when NH4+ in water is excessively high and NO2− is insufficient, a part of NH4+ is oxidized into NO2− in advance before the reaction.
However, the growing speed of autotrophic denitrifying bacteria according to the aforesaid prior art design is slow. Further, the autotrophic denitrifying bacteria may be carried out of the reaction tank with the flowing water. Thus, the population count of the autotrophic denitrifying bacteria may be insufficient, resulting in low treatment efficiency.